kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Combat/Day Combat
Day Combat The Day Combat is the phase where the majority of combat takes place. This article will go more in-depth on the stages that takes place in Day Combat, so you're recommended to read the Introduction page first before continuing. Although it will still be mentioned when the Aerial Combat takes place, keep in mind that this page will not go more in-depth about it due to the complexity of the mechanics behind it. Instead, the Aerial Combat will have it's own article page. The following Day Phases will happen in the following order: * Formation Selection * Detection * The Opening Phase ** Aerial Combat *** Jet Assault *** LBAS *** Opening Airstrike ** Support Expedition ** Opening Anti-Submarine Warfare (OASW) ** Opening Torpedo Salvo * Engagement Form Modifier * The Shelling Phase ** 1st Shelling Phase *** Artillery Spotting *** Anti-Submarine Warfare ** 2nd Shelling Phase *** Artillery Spotting *** Anti-Submarine Warfare ** Closing Torpedo Note that in case neither the friendly or the enemy fleet meets the requirements, the phase will be skipped. Formation Selection When approaching a red node, you are given the choice to select a fleet formation. There are 5 formations for the player to choose and each formation has its advantages and disadvantages. The formations will affect the damage, accuracy and evasion of the following attacks: * Shelling * Torpedoes * Night Battle Attacks * Aerial Attacks * ASW Note: Keep in mind that the formation you select here, will only affect your own fleet. Damage Accuracy Evasion Note: * The values are based from data found in Kancolle Vita. All the analysis and tests done on the browser version seems to match the current values so far. * The damage during a night battle is reduced to scratch damage, effectively making submarines unsinkable. There exist 2 exceptions in which the modifier will be 100% as usual: ** You are using a Combined Fleet. ** The battle started immediately at night. *The enemy's fleet is affected by the same formation modifier as us; furthermore, the formation shown on screen is based on the perspective of both fleet. This may result in the situation where the formations of both sides are shown as "line ahead" icon on-screen, but it is actually "line abreast". *Flagship protection is the situation where a non-flagship ship protects the flagship from being damaged by receiving the attack instead. This will only work if there is a healthy (green health) non-flagship ship available in the fleet. In case all the requirements are met, the chance will trigger every time a flagship is targeted. Factors that decides which formation you should choose: *'Line Ahead:' This formation has the highest offensive power for surface combat. This is generally the choice you should always be choosing when surface combat is involved. Keep in mind though that ASW damage is very poor. *'Double Line:' This formation increases the shelling accuracy, but lowers the damage output in return during the day. This is a good choice in case the enemy fleet contains a mix of submarines and surface fleets, but because of the firepower penalty, you are recommended not to choose this formation for the increased accuracy. *'Diamond:' This formation has the strongest anti-air modifier and is almost as good as Line Abreast for ASW purposes. Diamond is the formation you should always be using when you have to defend yourself in an Air Raid node. This is also a good alternative to Double Line when you are faced with mixed fleets. **Keep in mind that Diamond formation is only available when there are at least 5 ships in the fleet. *'Echelon:' A formation which doesn't excel in anything during the day and is generally useless. *'Line Abreast:' Line Abreast is the best formation for anti-sub purposes, but has the worst damage modifier against surface targets during the day. This is also the best formation to use if the goal is to increase your evasion in night battles. Detection In detection, your fleet attempts to detect the enemy fleet by either sending out recon seaplanes, using radars or detect them using sonars, in case you are dealing with submarines. The success rate of a detection is influenced by the of your fleet. In case your fleet fails to detect the enemy fleet, your fleet will not participate in the Aerial Combat Phase, resulting in an automatic Air Incapability. Failing the detection will also run the risk of your recon seaplane getting shot down. The Opening Phase The Opening Phase happens before the Shelling phase and consists of the following: * Aerial Combat * Support Expedition * Opening Anti-Submarine Warfare (OASW) * Opening Torpedo Salvo Keep in mind that even though the engagement form is only displayed at the end of the Opening Phase, all opening attacks are still affected by them with the exception of aerial combat related attacks. Aerial Combat The Aerial Combat is the first series of opening attacks that consists of the following: * Jet Assault * LBAS * Opening Airstrike Each Aerial attack has its own aerial combat sub-phase, in which the air state is determined and the amount of planes each side loses. While an air state can be reached in each sub-phase, the most important one is the one that happens during the Opening Airstrike, because that's the one that determines which side can make use of Artillery Spotting. The air states are as follows: * AS+: Air Supremacy * AS: Air Superiority * AP: Air Parity * AD: Air Denial * AI: Air Incapability In case your opponent does not have any fighter power, you will gain Air Supremacy by default. Failing Detection means that your fleet is not allowed to participate in the Aerial Combat, which can result in an automatic AI. If neither side have aircraft that can participate in the fighter combat, the air control will default to parity. Jet Assault Requirements: *CVB equipped with Jets Damage Cap: ??? CVBs equipped with Jets will launch a Jet Assault and attack the enemy ships. In case the enemy also has Jets equipped, the Jets will engage each other in this phase to fight for the air control. The Jets are immune to regular fighters and are more resistant to proportional shot downs in this phase, but Jet Bombers are still vulnerable to fire. After the attack, the remaining jets will participate in the Opening Airstrike. Note: Any surviving Jet Bombers will participate in the Opening Airstrike, but their 2nd bombing run damage will be reduced to 70%. https://twitter.com/buntan_oic/status/814405188668690432 LBAS Requirements: * A Land Base squadron is set to Sortie and is sent to a node on the map in which the player's fleet travels through. * The map supports the use of LBAS. Damage Cap: ??? When a LBAS is set to Sortie, you can select a target node for the LBAS to carry their airstrike on. Each LBAS is worth 2 waves of attacks and the player can determine how many waves should be sent to each node. In case you find it a necessity, you can even opt to send all waves to one node for maximum aerial support. When the player's fleet reaches a node in which a LBAS is sent to, the LBAS will begin their airstrikes in which they will attack in waves. In each wave, the fight for the air control happens when the LBAS squadron clashes with the opposing fighters, which will also decide how many planes are lost on each side. After determining the air state, the surviving bombers will then proceed to launch an attack on the enemy ships while also being vulnerable to fire. This process will be repeated until all waves have performed their attack. The LBAS attacks are very powerful and the majority of the boss enemies have shown to suffer extra damage when being attacked by one of them. Their attacks also helps in reducing the enemy fighters, which lowers the fighter power requirements. Keep in mind though that while you can equip carrier bombers on Land Bases, they are by far inferior to the Land Based Attack Aircraft. Another thing to keep in mind is that the map itself can restrict the amount of LBAS you are allowed to use for Sortie. Note: In case a map allows the use of a LBAS, there exists the possibility that your LBAS gets directly attacked by an enemy air raid. The damage it causes can potentially cost a lot of resources and even destroy your planes, which can make your bombing runs less effective. However, this can be easily mitigated by setting a LBAS to Aerial Defense mode instead. Opening Airstrike Requirements: *Carriers/Aviation ships equipped with fighters and/or bombers. *Detection was successful. Damage Cap: 150 The main phase of Aerial Combat, all carriers and aviation ships will launch their fighters and bombers to fight for the air control in the battle. The side who has reached Air Superiority or higher will then be eligible to utilize Artillery Spotting during the shelling phase. Stronger air states will also increase the contact chances and the Artillery Spotting rates. After the fight for control ends, the bombers will individually attack the enemy ships. The damage dealt is heavily dependent on the plane slot size of the ship it's being equipped on and whether the bomber is a or a / . Keep in mind that during the 2nd phase of the Aerial Combat, the bombers are vulnerable to fire, which can potentially wipe them out before they are given the chance to perform an attack. Support Expedition Requirements: * World 5 or Event Map and a fleet is sent to the support expeditions In World 5 and Event Maps, the Sortie fleet can receive a salvo of Support fire from fleets deployed on Support Expeditions. The type of supporting fire depends on the composition of the expedition fleet. For more information, check out Support Expeditions Opening Anti-Submarine Warfare (OASW) Opening Torpedo Salvo Requirements: *Submarines above level 10 OR ships equipped with Kouhyouteki and enemy ships equipped with Abyssal Cuttlefish Torpedo *The Opening Torpedo Salvo is fired by submarines over level 10, ships with the Type A Ko-hyoteki (CLTs, AVs, SS, , ) equipped. *The Enemy and some Bosses who are equipped with the Abyssal Cuttlefish Torpedo are also capable of firing opening torpedoes, as well as Elite and Flagship variants of enemy submarines. **Torpedoes are fired from all ships simultaneously, and accuracy is affected by the selected Formation type. **Unlike in the Closing Torpedo phase, moderately damaged ships can still launch torpedoes. Engagement Form Modifier } | style="text-align:center;" |120% | style="text-align:center;" |15% | style="text-align:center;" |15% | style="text-align:center;" | |- |Parallel Engagement | style="text-align:center;" |100% | style="text-align:center;" |45% | style="text-align:center;" |45% | style="text-align:center;" | |- |Head-on Engagement | style="text-align:center;" |80% | style="text-align:center;" |30% | style="text-align:center;" |40% | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Crossing the T (Disadvantage) | style="text-align:center;" |60% | style="text-align:center;" |10% | style="text-align:center;" |0% | style="text-align:center;" | |} *Please note that all engagement forms affect both sides equally, including crossing the T (Advantage or Disadvantage). * Night battle and aerial combat are not affected by engagement forms. Torpedo salvos are affected by engagement forms. *Equipping a Saiun effectively makes what would have been Crossing the T (Disadvantage) become Head-on Engagement. The Shelling Phase Day Combat consists of up to 3 phases: *1st Shelling Phase *2nd Shelling Phase *Closing Torpedo Keep in mind that the following things apply in both shelling phases: *Ships equipped with an Artillery Spotting setup can perform special attacks during day, as long as Air Superiority or higher is achieved. *CVLs and CVs must be in good or lightly damaged condition in order to participate in shelling phases, with the exception of Armored Aircraft Carriers (e.g. , , and ) who can still attack while moderately damaged. The carriers must also have at least 1 bomber available. Note that is not restricted by this. *Submarines will not take part in the Shelling Phase unless there's an Installation Enemy and they meet the criteria to attack it. *All ships capable of attacking submarines are forced to shell submarines. First Shelling Phase *During the first shelling stage, the order of fire is determined by the ship's maximum range. **Ships are arranged in order from Very Long → Long → Medium → Short → Very Short range. **The shelling order alternates from allied ships to enemy ships if able. If two ships on the same side have the same range, the ship that attacks first from between them is chosen randomly. Second Shelling Phase This phase happens if either sides has a (F)BB(V) in their fleet. Note that enemy special ship classes (鬼 Oni/Demon, 姫 Hime/Princess) that acts like a (F)BB(V), also counts. ( (駆逐棲姫) does not count, while (戦艦棲姫) does.) *The second shelling phase moves from the top to the bottom of the combat line. **Ships unable to attack at all in the shelling phase (i.e. submarines) will be skipped, but those normally able to attack but rendered unable to (e.g. damaged carriers) will still take actionless turns. Anti-Submarine Warfare Any enemy submarines will force Destroyers, Light Cruisers, Torpedo Cruisers, Training Cruisiers and to target them. It also applies to Aviation Heavy Cruisers, Aviation Battleships, Seaplane Tender, Light Carrier and equipped with seaplane bombers, Ka-type Observation Autogyro or Type 3 Spotter/Liaison (ASW). Cut-In and Double Attacks are ignored as guns are useless against submarines. In normal Night Battles, ASW damage is reduced to scratch damage only, which renders submarines impossible to kill. In battles starting at night and Combined Fleet, Formation Modifiers apply, allowing you to defeat them as usual. Day Battle Special Attacks (Artillery Spotting) Artillery spotting allows your ship with seaplanes to double attack (DA) and cut-in (CI) during day battle. Requirement *Air superiority (AS) or greater achieved in aerial combat phase * Not in heavily damaged (大破) state * CV(L) performing the attack is not in moderate damage (中破) state. * Ship is carrying at least 1 seaplane or none of the required carrier planes are emptied. (i.e. slots are not at 0 remaining) * Certain equipment setup (see below) Set up and Attack Modes Different set ups provide chances to trigger various modes of attack. *Lists of Main gun and Secondary gun. *These are the basic setups used in the game. You don't need to exactly follow the placement (1st slot = main, 3rd slot = seaplane, etc) as long as those equipment are equipped on the same ship. * Warning: Keep in mind that you will not gain any extra critical damage bonuses from Aircraft Proficiency if a carrier cut-in triggers, the bonus is strictly for regular carrier attacks. This is true for all carriers. * Any other setup variation will NOT change the attack mode or damage modifier. Feel free to add another auxiliary equipment when possible. * Mixed Attacks provide chances for both day battle DA and CI. * When either CI or DA is not triggered by chance, the ship will just do a normal single attack, dealing 100% damage. * Trigger chances were estimated under the following conditions: AS+ & FLoS = 300;''' Placement: '''Non-flagship.''' * The enemy is capable of doing Artillery Spotting on your fleet, both DA & CI. * For more info on the Day Special Attack mechanics, you may visit page Artillery Spotting. '''Trigger Chance of Artillery Spotting * The flagship has ~15% higher chance in triggering Artillery Spotting. * Losing Air Supremacy (AS+) to Air Superiority (AS) will lower the trigger chances by ~12%. Higher penalty for mixed attack. * Higher fleet total LoS (Line of Sight) will slightly increase the chances, around 5% ~ 10% per 100 additional FLoS. Notice that FLoS equals to the sum of LoS stats from all the ships in your fleet. Bonuses from equipment are included in the calculation. * Equipment set up will affect the chances (see the table above) Aircraft Carrier "Fighter & Bomber Combination" Cut-in Attack *During the 12 September 2017 Post Summer 2017 Event Update, the Aircraft Carrier "Fighter & Bomber Combination" Cut-in Attack (CVCI) was implemented. *By equipping certain combinations of planes, Light Carriers, Standard Carriers and Armored Carriers will have a chance to perform a cut-in attack during daytime shelling phases. *Air Superiority or higher is required for CVCI to activate. *Combinations which enable CVCI: **Fighter , Dive Bomber , Torpedo Bomber **Dive Bomber , Dive Bomber , Torpedo Bomber **Dive Bomber , Torpedo Bomber *It's possible for one equipment setup to trigger multiple types of cut-ins. *Certain strong Abyssal Aircraft Carriers (e.g. Standard Carrier Wo-Class Kai) are able to utilize CVCI as well. *CVCI attacks grant a post-cap modifier of around 1.2x. The exact values are under investigation. *'CVCI attacks do not gain increase critical chance, or critical damage from bomber proficiency.' *Accuracy, activation chance and factors affecting activation chance are still under investigation. Closing Torpedo * The Closing Torpedo salvo is fired by all SS(V), DD, CL(T), CA(V), AV, , and the enemy . Exceptions are those ships with no torpedo stats. ** Torpedoes are fired from all ships simultaneously, and accuracy is affected by the selected Formation type. ** Ships must not be moderately or heavily damaged to participate. References